Drug testing has become ubiquitous in modern society. From the workplace, to athletics, to law enforcement, etc., effective, inexpensive and reliable drug testing devices have been sought. The marketplace has responded and is replete with many such devices directed to the testing of blood, urine or saliva. However, these devices may require a series of tests involving the shifting of the fluid sample being tested to different containers and/or the removal of the fluid sample to distant locations. One simple test device includes a single card containing several membrane test strips, the exposed ends of which are dipped into a fluid sample. One company, Craig Medical Distribution, Inc., advertises several urine and saliva-based drug test devices (See, http://www.craigmedical.com/products.htm, visited January 2006).
Oftentimes, the chain of custody associated with these devices imbues the results with doubt, as the fluid sample may become contaminated, misplaced or a different fluid sample may be substituted entirely. For the membrane test strip device described above, the fluid sample may not even be retained. In many instances, identification of the test subject associated with the fluid sample is critically dispositive. Moreover, further confirmation testing of the fluid sample, using more sophisticated tests and analyses, is often required. These goals are practically impossible to achieve using current devices and methods. Thus, a need exists in the industry to combine the simplicity of current membrane test strip technology with the ability to positively identify the test subject, as well as the capability to secure the fluid sample for later confirmation, within a single device.